LTF Harrys crazy family
by Ghost the Fox
Summary: Harry Potter had been locked up by the SCP for one day before they sent him away to a different facility that just so happened to be on the other side of a statute and had Pony's well this isn't weird at all especially when Harry soon gets every single psychotic female pony in his new SCP building to treat him as there kid well Hogwarts you better start running SCP-MLP mod
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1. Huh What

Harry Potter 5 years old SCP-1113- changed to LTF-1113 scheduled for movement to LTF containment.

SCP-1113 was found after a family called the company about a deranged monster in their household.

It was quickly clear that they wanted nothing to do with the child and after several tests done by SCP scientists we believe that for better containment we will be sending it to your group P4 item has shown extreme amounts of magic especially during Fear and Anger we hope that our continued alliance will continue to help both our world and yours

Message from SCP board of directors

With Harry

Harry was both a bit scared and relieved as he was lead through the halls of the SCP headquarters he was scared because of the fact that there were two guards pointing guns at him as they lead him through the building even though he had handcuffs on but it was where they were bringing him that sent some relief for the small child from what he heard from the scientists and Soldiers of the SCP there neighbor and business partner the LTF were quite the opposite to what they did 'daily' and Harry was hopeful after all he was still limping from what these guys had done to him

"SCP-1113 step up to the platform" one of the soldiers said causing Harry to jump he hadn't realized that they had entered a room and looking around he quickly figured out that the room was barren with nothing but four walls and a platform in the middle but on the platform was what Harry could see was a statue of a horse or maybe a pony and wary of the guns pointed at him the small child carefully climbed up the steps which was a bit difficult thanks to his small size and once he was close to one side of the statutes pedestal he felt someone behind him before he was pushed forward and straight through the stone with surprise as everything around him turned multi colored

Other side

To say that P4 was mad would be an understatement she was bucking furious when she had found out that those idiot had taken a kid a small child that had magic and had ran tests on him heh she would be surprised if he didn't have a fear of everything and everyone in general but what made P4 even more pissed was when she first saw the small human he had just fell out of the LTF-020 and he was extremely careful as he got back up but what really pissed her off was the handcoffs on the small child as he looked around in fear before a armed escort came through and instantly pointed his gun at the child

"Okay that will be enough soldier you can go back now we have him now" P4 said as her best friends turned to see there new LTF and each and everyone one of them got pissed when they saw how young the kid was

"But miss I was told to" the soldier said before P4 harshly interrupted

"Yes and I as leader of the LTF branch am giving you a order to stand down and return to your base we have him now" P4 said but she noticed the guards look of confusion on 'him' and got even more angered why did there more human side treat there SCP's like objects it made no sense

"Hum okay then ma'am" the soldier said and instantly walked back towards the mirror and walked through as it sent him back to his world and as he was going P4 sent for one of their own workers to get the child as she and her friends watched

"Well I be Hatin to say it but I think our Human friends made a mistake" one of her friends and coworkers stated

"Yes I have to agree with you there" P4 said shaking her head as there human worker gentle talked to the child and uncuffed him but what saddened her was the shocked look on the child's face as the worker lead him out of the room

"But are we sure we are making the right choice here Twilight I mean I know you just built this base but putting all of these look alikes in one place and with a child here" another one of her friends stated as she turned to another screen which showed something small and pure white moving around a cell with a sewing kit following her

"Huh I wanted him close and besides most of them our harmless and the one's that aren't he shouldn't be able to get to" Twilight said as she turned towards her friends who all but one nodded the one was staring at another screen sadly as she watched something small and yellow crying in the middle of a concrete cell

"Hmm oh sorry Twilight I I was just" the one said but Twilight waved her off

"It's fine I know" Twilight said

Else where

Harry was staring around him in shock the soldier that was leading him around was nice he was nice and what's more at several points Harry would notice something that gave him pause most of the workers were Pony's

* * *

Yep it's official I've gone of the deep end huh and before any of you ask no I'm not a brony I do somewhat like MLP but mostly it's just the creepy alter egos like Creepypasta Pinkie Pie or this and yes we will be seeing more of the leaders of LTF later but at the moment all I will be doing is having little Harry meet his fellow 'inmates' and let's just say I did think about making a regular SCP story and I will probably but I thought it might be cooler to have Harry have something like several mother figures and sisters so when I thought of this I remembered seeing Markiplier playing SCP-MLP and I thought that could work so I'm trying it out if you don't like don't read but I will honestly tell you most of the characters will be insane somewhat and all are killers well except one but at least the girls will be protective of Harry right


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Meeting the other LTF's

The soldier had left after telling Harry that unlike the SCP base he had been kept at he would be allowed to roam around until his curfew in which cause a soldier or doctor would come and find him to lead him to his room then he had told Harry the rules of this place

The first rule was that he was to never meet any of the other LTFs except maybe a few and then he left not telling Harry about any other rules as the basses doctor checked him over

"Hmm P4 will be extremely displeased" the doctor whispered looking at Harry's back which caused the young child to turn to him with those wide green eyes

"Why did did I do something wrong" Harry asked looking around for any form of punishment

"No you didn't but whoever did this to you on the other" The doctor said trying his best to wipe away the dirt that hid the scars under the kid's shirt and truth be told he was starting to get pissed too especially when he found a burned in SCP-1113 on the kids shoulder

"Oh yeah who ever did this to you kid is going to get destroyed" the doctor said and he quickly noticed the slight smirk on the kids face but it was quickly gone

"Well I've done as much as I can for you kid you're just going to have to wait a bit for those scars and your malnourishment to fix itself but till then when your in your room before bed I'll meet up with you for a training regime to help get your body back to a regular childs like it's supposed to be if those imbeciles over at our neighboring company had treated you right huh so how long were you with them" the doctor asked moving his chair around so he was in front of Harry as people passed outside the window

"Huh about a month maybe" Harry said this news caused the doctor to pause before he rolled over and checked something on his computer

"If that was the case who gave you those scars" the doctor asked and for a bit Harry twitched in place moving around just a little but nonetheless

"My family the Dursleys they didn't like me" Harry said and for a moment the doctor was silent before he pulled a professional air around him

"Okay then I will also be working with you on physiotherapy to help you both forget and stop believing anything these Dursleys told you that will be all Mister. Potter" the Doctor said not looking towards his new patient and once he was sure Harry was out of the room and that no one would hear well lets just say it took awhile for him and the janitors to clean up the mess

With Harry

After he had left the doctor's another soldier had lead him to a bathroom and handed him a new pair of clothes this one like the last had the same symbol on its back but that was the only thing that was alike it was still white but the symbol was multi colored and it had the letters LTF on the top and with a bit of a smirk Harry walked into the bathroom and quickly changed before he left and after the soldier talking to him a bit and giving him some direction he left Harry to his own devices although not before telling him that the cameras would be watching him and with this news the soldier left and Harry just stood there for a bit he was in a new place it seemed to be big and he was alone huh and so he started walking looking around the place as he passed by soldiers and scientists alike some human others pony and by know he had been told where exactly he was another dimension although this one ruled by Pony kind and had magic which it seemed he also had which surprised him but hey back at the other base the SCP he had seen stranger things especially when they 'no don't think about it you'll freeze up again' Harry thought shivering a bit before he shook it off and continued walked looking around then he paused as he spotted a door it didn't look particularly locked and looking around he didn't see anyone so walking forward Harry lightly pushed open the door only to find a glass cell inside the room with a lot of tech slide against the wall but what surprised him was the fact that the cell looked empty

"Huh I guess this is mine then" Harry said looking at the big cello but he paused if it was his then why would there already be toys inside there and what's more why girl toys

"Hey there who are you" someone asked and turning to a corner of the cage Harry felt his eyes widen as a small pony walked out of the corner where he hadn't able to see her she was a pale brown with blood colored stitches across her body but what caused Harry to relax some what was the mischievous eyes

"Huh I'm Harry who are you" Harry asked as he looked around then back to the small foal but she had set down and was watching him

"My names Scooterloo although you could also call me LTF-372" Scooterloo said and this answered Harry's unasked question she was a LTF like he was but she seemed kind enough

"Well I guess you can say I'm LTF-1113" Harry said smirking and the small girl joined his smile

"So you like pranks" Scooterloo asked and instantly Harry felt this was a beginning of a great friendship

Elsewhere a draconius like figure that looked more like a mixture of several different animals watched he was a LTF as well like these two but he was also one of the leaders of the LTF so he was a bit of a enigma but for once in his life he was smiling not crazily as he watched the two children talking through the glass on his computer screen and looking around making sure no one else noticed it he sent a magical burst into the screen making the two Pony and Human dissapeared off the screen

"Hey Discord what do you think should we add a new room and add more LTFs to this base or what" one of the others asked and making sure that his little deception worked Discord answered all the while thinking of the controlled chaos those two could plausibly cause and an idea it was crazy but hey he was insane and with a new plan in mind Discord started it up picking and choosing his times to try and get what he wanted and he knew that if his plan worked ''my little LTFs will finally have a happy ending with the help of there newbie' Discord thought smirking and he smiled more when the group walked out of the door only to find a bucket of water falling on their head making the lot of them jump back in surprise as two young voices laughed as they escaped

"Was that just the kid and LTF-372" one of his friends said and the other 5 nodded

"Well this should be interesting" Twilight said as the two escaped and Discord had to agree

Chapter. 3 the mothering machine

Harry was still laughing along with Scooterloo as they ran away from their latest prank the two LTFs smiling as they ran

"Harry come over here" Scooterloo said grabbing a card from someone's desk as she ran towards a large door and swiping the card in the machine by the door caused the door to open and quickly both of them ran inside

"Hey Twilight come on out I want you to meet my new friend" Scooterloo said but looking around the room all Harry saw was some kind of clockwork like machine then he watched as something liquidy and purple oozed out of the machine till with a plop another pony appeared in front of them but it was like she was still connected to the machine

"Scooterloo what did I tell you about sneaking out of your uh huh hello there" the liquid pony said looking at Harry and he watched as her purple eyes seemed to scan over him but he had to admit this pony somewhat creeped him out she had purple skin with a gooey horn on her head and what's more was her eyes they were plank slants of purple like she had no pupil or eye to speak of but for some reason he could tell she was looking at him

"huh hey I'm Harry" Harry said as he watched the liquid pony

"You can call me Twilight or rather LTF-914" Twilight said smiling at the child

"Why were you in the" Harry asked pointing at the machine

"Oh that's a part of myself I'm basically a upgrade machine you can say you want anything upgraded just ask me" Twilight said smiling as she slipped back into her machine and turned the deil from the inside

"Yeah can you fix this bucket we already used one but this one has a hole on the bottom of it" Scooterloo said putting the bucket in the inport part of Twilights machine although she ignored the soft glare Twilight sent her from inside the machine

"You two aren't going around on a pranking spree are you" Twilight said and instantly Harry said yes while Scooterloo said no then both turned to the other in surprise

"Uh I thought we weren't supposed to lie" Harry said and this caused Scooterloo to stare while Twilight smirked before turning to Scooterloo

"What's lying" Scooterloo asked and after a bit all of them laughed and Harry knew he was going to like his time here


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. The caged

It had been a month since Harry had been living inside the LTF base and he loved every minute of it he had Scooterloo for a friend to have fun with and cause some chaos and then there was Twilight who quickly became like a mother to the child as she taught him what she could along with making sure he didn't get into any trouble but today Harry was looking deeper into the base and walking around Harry found a locked door and looking around he quickly used the level 5 clearance card that he had gotten from Twilight and instantly the door opened and Harry stared at what was on the other side it was a very large room with sunlight there was honest to god sunlight in here and walking forward as he stepped on yo the dirt ground and stepped in grass for the first time in months Harry smiled as he looked around the large room it had several trees all of them apple and as he walked deeper into the forest like paradise he didn't notice the green glowing eyes watching him as he passed a tree then with a thump the tree shook causing Harry to jump as with a uncanny precision a apple landed in his hand and looking at the apple in surprise Harry looked around trying to see what or who had caused the tree to shake

"You know your a cute little tik go ahead and eat up I don't mind" someone said and surprised Harry looked up where the voice came from and stared the figure looked the most human and most nonhuman in the building she had a human like stature but she had a pony muzzle a short one and had the ears and tail along with two hooves but what really caused Harry to stare was the tree arms and hooves along with the wooden mask that had two glowing green eyes watching from them

"What never seen a half pony half Timber wolf before" she said smirking as she looked down at him and it was then that Harry realized what she was wearing it was one of those country girl teen rock looks with the short shirt and short shorts but what's not read the dog collar around her neck

"Huh hey I'm Harry" Harry said shyly backing up a bit as the wolf,pony,human girl jumped down and landed in front of him

"Well nice to met you Harry I'm AppleTimber or rather LTF-081 to those egghead scientists" AppleTimber said and Harry smirked

"You have a pretty room " Harry said looking around

"It's just AppleTimber munchkin and I have to admit the room is nice but honestly I'd rather be up above on the actual dirt and sun" Apple Timber said before she clicked something on a wall and suddenly the sunlight vanished to show a normal roof with one light source that was in the middle of the room which was mostly circled

"Huh" Harry said sadly looking around now with sadness it was just a fake outside patch but soon Harry shrugged

"Still pretty cool all my room has is white walls and some toys" Harry said as AppleTimber frowned realizing something

"So what's a kid like you doing in the LTF base" AppleTimber asked and like with Twilight and Scooterloo Harry told his little story of how his family had left him with the SCP stating that he was a freak and had strange powers then of how the LTF once they heard quickly got him into their hooves to make sure that the SCP didn't do anything drastic with the young life and by the end both Harry and AppleTimber was seating underneath the tree as the fake sun shines down on them

"Hmm remind me to rip your uncle and aunt to shreds when I get the chance" AppleTimber said hugging Harry as her more wolf side took over more wanting to protect this pup hmm pup

"Well then little Pup you can be sure I'll watch your back along with Twilight" AppleTimber said but then she noticed that the little pup had fallen asleep in her arms and smirking she leaned back into the tree and waited as soon enough her usual visitor came around

"You know he's a okay kid I hope you guys don't mind me holding on to him from time to time" AppleTimber said as her original entered the room smiling at the sight of her copy and Harry

"I think I can get Twi to agree to that" Applejack said as with some help she got Harry on her back and left to put him back in his room but not without AppleTimber rubbing the boys already messy hair

It was the next day that Harry realized that he had fallen asleep and after this he had quickly woken up and checked to make sure AppleTimber was still there and seeing her through the door asleep he left and quickly noticing that several of the others were asleep as well Harry continued walking around still wide awake as he walked past sleepy people who didn't even realize he was there then he heard a noise a screech and following the noise Harry came to a door and entered quickly as he walked down the long hall not noticing as he tripped a silent alarm that was revived by a sleepy P4 but by then he had entered the next room only to find a cramped office like room with cobwebs in several places and looking around Harry spotted a poster that surprises him mostly because a lot of the characters on the poster looked like some of the ponies he had met he quickly spotted Twilight but she was wearing a bow tie and then she spotted a pony AppleTimber and then others he didn't see any Scooterloo that is till he saw her out of the corner of his eye

"Aaaah" Harry screamed jumping back as Scooterloo jumped out of nowhere scaring him

"Scooterloo what was that for" Harry said pouting as his friend laughed on the floor her red blood colored stitches stretching from her laughter

"Oh god Harry you should have seen your face" Scooterloo said still laughing but she paused as another voice joined her

"That was funny hey there I'm Pinkybot" someone said and turning they both saw a pink pony but then Harry froze it had blood coating it and what's more had extremely sharp teeth as it laughed at them

"Huh what what are you not to be rude or anything" Harry asked as Scooterloo got back up

"I'm Pinkybot the animatronic pony and welcome to pinkeys cupcakes where family and fun come to this magical place" Pinkybot said in a recorded voice before she sighed

"But it's been soo boring here me and the girls haven't had any fun in ages" Pinkybot said

"Wait Girls" Harry asked as several different colored eyes appeared around him and Scooterloo

A couple of minutes later

Quickly as ordered a large group of soldiers rushed for the doorway to the LTF-073 area and quickly opening the door with all of their cameras on they all froze at what they saw there in front of them was Harry playing a game of tag with the animatronics and Scooterloo all of them rushing in and out of the guards room as they played laughing and having fun

"Oh boss orders" one of the soldiers asked

"record the interactions through the camera system and let them play" P4 said over the com as she herself did the same and slowly smiling she watched as Harry played with the killer animatronics and the insanity driving LTF it was surprising what this one kid was doing it made P4 wonder 'was it possible' and with this thought she looked to her right where she saw four cameras each one showing a pony each colored in blood but one that one was covered in something else as she raced around her caged area trying to get out again maybe they could never tell she never talked after what happened to her but maybe and turning back towards Harry's camera she smiled as she saw the small group seating in a circle talking and having fun

"Yes maybe" Twilight said not noticing as Discord left the room smiling finally his little LTFs were getting the chance they deserved know all he needed was to wait as he watched personally has Harry brought together this mismatched family of insanity as he showed these killers these being that had known nothing but death for the entirety of their lives as he showed them love and friendship


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter. 4 the Shynesses little helper and the hyper Pony

Harry was once again searching around his home he had already said goodnight to the animatronics as they went into sleep mode for the morning and had said morning to AppleTimber, Twilight, and Scooterloo the last currently having a talk with Twilight before her latest experiment today the LTF workers were trying to find out if Scooterloos insanity driving force was to do with natural fear of things appearing at the corner of a person's eye yet not being seen or if it's some power of Scooterloos in which case she just needs to learn how to pull that power back and thanks to the fact that his best friend and slowly becoming sister figure being currently checked out Harry was once again investigating the building on his own as he past several LTF workers who waved at him good morning or slumped and drank deeply into their coffee you see after Harry had effectively became friends to several of the LTFs the scientists and soldiers were beginning to just letting Harry stroll into usually locked areas although know not without failsafe just in case but today Harry found himself near a new room but he paused he could hear crying and feeling saddened Harry followed the noise into a walled off room where the walls were covered in blood with the only actual not bloody point being the middle of the room where a small yellow Pegasus pony set huddled up against herself as she cried

"Oh hello" Harry said as he stepped in and looked at the pony in front of him who flinched when he spoke

"Oh sorry hey I'm Harry who our you" Harry asked switching to a whisper as he looked around before with a silent plop he sat down beside the pony

"Huh I'm Flut" the pony whispered before mumbling the end

"Flutter" Harry asked looking at the pony who looked up surprised before quickly hiding her face again

"Well why are you crying Flutter" Harry asked scooting closer to the now slowly not crying pony

"No reason I just cry I don't know why it's just lonely" Flutter said and looking around Harry could tell it most of been

"Hey if you want I can stay awhile and maybe talk with you if you want" Harry said whispering heh she was pulling out his own shyness and jitters

"O-okay what do you want to talk about" Flutter asked looking up slightly and for once Harry could see her eyes he was slightly mesmerized by them they were a bright white like her eyes were glowing silver but noticing her stiffen Harry turned away looking at her hooves

"Huh how about how I got here then I can tell you about my friends" Harry said and seeing Flutter nod into her knees Harry began telling her of the Dursleys how they had treated him then unlike with the others he then told her about what his life was like outside the Dursley household how the teachers ignored his pain of how the students stayed far away from him thanks to his cousin and he told her of the Harry Hunting and soon enough she was talking back telling him how bad that sounded and how she didn't like the Dursleys very much then Harry started talking about the SCP when the Dursleys basically sold him to the company how his Uncle had personally put him in the padded SCP van and he told her how he felt seeing his family smiling as he was carted away to a prison and he broke he cried and Flutter hugged him and the more he talked the closer they got until Flutter finally spoke as Harry was telling her about AppleTimber

"My names Fluttershy but there's already a Fluttershy" Flutter said and looking up Harry once again stared into those wide white eyes and when he noticed she hadn't stiffened he smiled

"How about whiteFlutter because of your pretty white eyes" Harry said and he didn't know why but Flutter had instantly hugged him crying as she happily hugged him while else where a yellow Pegasus watched through a camera as she smiled and cried before she heard a sound

"Oh I'm coming my animal friends" she said quickly leaving her room as the screen went dark

It was the next day after Harry had talked with Flutter that he was once again walking around but he felt saddened today down from the memories he had brought up but even still he put on a show of being well for his friends but he soon figured out they knew something was wrong then Harry paused noticing something in his walk there on the ground was a deflated party balloon and blinking Harry looked up only to spot a line of part supplies and quickly following it he soon found himself in front of a steel door

"Well know kid this will be the first of three hard to control LTFs you sure you want to make friends with this one" someone said and looking around Harry soon found where the voice came from as the speaker shook again

"Over here little cub I have to admit you are a brave little one even after everything your family did to you, you still walk Into the hands of who most would call evil and yet with you there good nice" the person said making Harry smirk oh yeah he knew his Family huh friends were killers the blood was a dead give away and the way they acted sometimes gave it away but he couldn't find himself to care after all his family had called him an evil being people can be wrong sometimes

"Hmm yes I agree" the speaker said making Harry jump did this person just read his mind

"Yes I did well know go right on ahead and by the way her names Pinkyskull" the person said before with a clink of machinery the doors opened to show a pink pony not unlike Pinkybot looking at a wall and walking in Harry watched as the doors behind him closed then the pony turned around spotted him and smiled as Harry blinked next thing he knew he was in a hug so tight it felt like his neck was going to break

"Oh my gaps oh my gaps you are solo cute oooh I could just squeeze you" Pinkyskull said literally squeezing

"Hukhuk you're choking me" Harry choked out and instantly the pink pony jumped back letting Harry breath as he felt several of his bones pop back Into place

"Oh sorry Hahah don't know my own strength I'm Pinkyskull Pinkyskull hehehehehe" Pinkyskull said smiling wide and slowly Harry joined the smile be for she suddenly found himself sitting down at a table with a large cake in front of him and looking around Harry had to question where the heck this pony had gotten the cake

"Hey want to join my party whoa I know you can be my new friend yeah Pinkypie will be glad she really likes talking about you Harry" Pinkyskull said making Harry look at her strange

"Not to mention Ghosts strange addiction to writing stories about you" Pinkyskull said looking up

(Cough cough what the huuuh)

Then Harry joined her looking up at the ceiling but other then a light he didn't see anything but then he just shrugged and enjoyed his stay he soon found himself smiling and enjoying talking and playing with Pinkyskull sure he had to warn her whenever she went a bit too far but other then that it was fun and smiling he left the room brighter and as he left that area of the base another pony came bouncing in passing him and he paused as she spoke

"Pinkyskull is right you know Ghost really does have a addiction" the pink pony that looked a lot like Pinkyskull said as she passed and then later he heard the sound of two cheers and then two cannon blasts and he had only one question

"Who the heck is Ghost" Harry asked while Ghost was just staring that's all he could do stare then he looked at the reader

"Huh I don't know that just wrote itself in huuh well bye" Ghost said racing out of his room and away from his computer

"Dear readers we hope you liked our input of this story and remember there's no party without a party cannon" Pinkypie,Pinkyskull, Pinkybot

* * *

Oh lord what have I done also yes I've been working on this mostly offline my school's wifi is messing up so it might be awhile between updates and I will have large amounts of it when I can post I'm still writing it's just offline also I will be updating sparaticly for a bit becouse of sevral stuff going on right know getting ready for Collage finishing high school so yeah also my Poll is on pause until further notice till I can have a better time to work okay


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5. The bored and the fashion

Harry could only stare as Scooterloo told him of her favorite LTF in the base rebounded only by Twilight when said LTF glared at her it seemed this one was in a special cell and when Scooterloo said her name Twilight instantly hid inside her machine looking sad now that had Harry even more interested and he soon found out why

Rainbow Spectra Dash used to be a normal copy of one of the LTF leaders well she was till she got hurt badly she had been doing air tricks and had crashed hard into the ground they had brought the clone down into the LTF base and Twilight the machine had gotten worried for her friend and had just wanted to help she didn't know what her machine would do to organic material Rainbow Spectra Dash was changed by Twilight now her skin particley melted anything it touched and what's more whenever anyone touched her they entered a pocket dimension that only Rainbow Spectra controlled and during this Spectra was literally feeding of those that fell into her pocket dimension so she got pissed she was angry at Twilight for turning he run to a monster and she had been quickly herded into a glass cell the only thing that wouldn't melt at her touch and there she stayed even know and sad to hear of the tale Harry followed Scooterloo to Spectras cell where he found the cell floating of the ground by magic alone with a blue and rainbow colored Pony flying around inside and watching as she speed around and around Harry frowned why was she running from what he could understand she didn't want to escape being afraid of herself so why 'oh' Harry thought before she smirked and looking around he grabbed one of the techs computers and messing around with the speakers in the room Harry started some music (Funky Town)

 **Gotta make a move to a town that's right for me**

 **Town to keep me movin'**

 **Keep me groovin' with some energy**

 **Well, I talk about it, talk about it**

 **Talk about it, talk about it**

 **Talk about, talk about**

 **Talk about movin'**

 **Gotta move on**

 **Gotta move on**

 **Gotta move on**

 **Won't you take me to**

 **Funkytown**

 **Won't you take me to**

 **Funkytown**

 **Won't you take me to**

 **Funkytown**

 **Won't you take me to**

 **Funkytown**

 **Won't you take me to**

 **Funkytown**

 **Won't you take me to**

 **Funkytown**

 **Won't you take me to**

 **Funkytown**

 **Won't you take me to**

 **Funkytown**

 **Gotta make a move to a town that's right for me**

 **Town to keep me movin'**

 **Keep me groovin' with some energy**

 **Well, I talk about it, talk about it**

 **Talk about it, talk about it**

 **Talk about, talk about**

 **Talk about movin'**

 **Gotta move on**

 **Gotta move on**

 **Gotta move on**

Instantly the Pony froze and turned a look towards Harry as he started dancing a bit walking backwards then doing a spin as he pointed at her and made a come on motion and he watched as her eyes brightened as a challenging smirk appeared on her face as she started dancing copying Harry a bit before putting her own flair to her dance by doing a backflip spin before stopping and bowing to Harry as he applauded

 **Gotta make a move to a town that's right for me**

 **Town to keep me movin'**

 **Keep me groovin' with some energy**

 **Well, I talk about it, talk about it**

 **Talk about it, talk about it**

 **Talk about, talk about**

 **Talk about movin'**

 **Gotta move on**

 **Gotta move on**

 **Gotta move on**

then both started dancing together turning and dancing at about the same time all the while Scooterloo watched as the two danced smiling and laughing as they almost touched with only the glass preventing it as they danced

 **Won't you take me to**

 **Funkytown**

 **Won't you take me to**

 **Funkytown**

 **Won't you take me to**

 **Funkytown**

 **Won't you take me to**

 **Funkytown**

 **Won't you take me to**

 **To Funkytown**

 **Won't you take me now**

 **To Funkytown**

then as the song ended both fell over and leaned against the glass

"Thanks I needed that it's been soo Boring in here there's not enough room to fly around but I guess there is enough to dance heh thanks kid" Rainbow Spectra said smiling at the kid who smiled back

"Your welcome I thought it would be fun besides I know how it feels to be bored in a small cage" Harry said before with a smile he placed his hand on the glass

"Names Harry Potter or rather LTF-1113" Harry said smiling and smirking Rainbow Spectra did the same with her hoof

"Well I'm Rainbow Spectra Dash and if you start thinking your the best LTF here think again kid" Spectra said sending Harry a challenging smirk which he returned neither noticing as Scooterloo smiled behind them before she walked forward and joined them in there talking while else where a rainbow figure smirked as her copy finally was able to let of steam before she quickly flew away

The next day

"Harry Potter please come to room 22b" a female voice said from the speakers and looking up Harry nodded as he started heading towards that area before he started having people help him out on his way till he came to a steel door but what surprised him was the fact that standing in front of the door was a purple pony that really resembled Twilight or maybe it was the other way around

"Hello there Harry I'm P4 and I have a small mission for you" P4 said smiling at the child who stared at bit this pony was the leader of the LTF

"Huh what's the mission ma'am" Harry said still surprised

"Well we as in me and my coworkers have noticed how you've gotten all the LTFs to like and even love you as one of there own so we as a group would like you to do that one more time" P4 said and surprised Harry stepped forward towards the door which had several warnings

"This room is LTF-049 she's both the most docile and the most undocile of the group" P4 said and at the look Harry sent her she explained

"LTF-049 has a obsession to having everything look precise if it doesn't look precise and beautiful in her way of thinking then it needs improvement which is bad seeing as she doesn't just improve clothes" P4 said causing Harry to flinch realizing what she meant

"Yeah and those that she fixes become nothing more than mindless husks that will hunt down anyone and kill them just because they're like how they used to be" P4 said

"Okay I'll go in there and I'll see what I can do" Harry said and smiling P4 stopped him before he went through the door

"Before you enter remember if you feel scared or worried that she's going to do anything back off and leave and if she attacks we will rush in and save you okay" P4 said and Harry nodded as he quickly unlocked the door and stepped in and instantly it was bright like a stage light was on in here and around the room he could see literal pieces of art on the walls and on podiums across the room as he spotted a white Pony stitching together something at a table

"Oh hello there Rarity did you come by to compare works again or did you want wait you're not Rarity" she said as she looked up from her work over at Harry

"Huh Hey I'm Harry" Harry said as he watched the pony she seemed okay although he did question how her hair was literally a pure purple as she looked at him

"Huh Darling what are you wearing" the pony said and looking down Harry looked over his plain white shirt and pants with the LTF symbol on the back

"It's my regular look I don't have anything else" Harry said mumbling the last part but it seemed the pony heard him

"Well how about we fix that why don't you come over here and hand me that ratty old shirt and lets see what I can do for it" the pony said and smiling starting to like this Pony Harry stepped forward and seating down on a offered chair Harry took of his shirt and handed it to the pony who froze

"Darling what happened to your back" the pony asked her eyes glowing slightly as she spotted the scars that riddled his back but most of all the words etched into his back

"Huh that would be from my family they huh didn't like me much" Harry said before she looked around and noticing no one was around he pulled something small out of his pocket it was ratty and torn beyond belief and had several tears and holes and was positively decayed

"Heh what is that and why do you keep it in your pocket" the pony asked backing away from the practical filth

"Eh I I was hoping that when I heard from Scooterloo that you liked fixing clothing and such that you might fix it" Harry said looking away and down

"Darling it would be better if you just trashed it and get another one" the pony said showing disdain for the cloth

"I can't it's all I have left of my parents" Harry said as a tear fell and the pony went silent

"What do you mean" Rare asked looking over at Harry

"Huh my last remaining family the Dursleys told me that my mother and father were drunkards wastes of space and that they died from a car crash I I don't I can't believe that I-I can remember pieces a laugh cold dark and a green light a scream I can't believe that lie my my family meant something I know it but this is all I have left of them I can't even remember their faces" Harry said slumping as slowly he put up the cloth

"Wait I'll see what I can do hopefully I should be able to help" Rare said frowning and slowly she handed back his shirt and switched it with the old blanket which she quickly realized was a baby blanket as Harry pulled on his shirt it know had a lot more color the pony had put on some green tethers across the shoulder pads giving the shirt a military look as she also had put a tether around the mid of the shirt this time a dark black tether it looked good but what was the best part was how the shirt changed each time he moved the shirt would change color in the pattern of a rainbow

"Wow this is amazing thank you" Harry said smiling know as he wiped his tears away and quickly pulled on the shirt and smiling the pony reached out a hoof

"Well now you know where to go to if you need any clothing help just came by to Rare's room and I'll fix it up as fast as I can" Rare said smiling but instead of shaking her hoof Harry jumped forward and hugged the pony causing her some surprise before slowly she hugged back then letting go Harry waved goodbye and left the room and it was only when he left that Rare frowned as she looked down at the tattered baby blanket then she let a tear fall as she traced the bloody handprint on the blanket as another price had been teared

* * *

Well that is all of them and yes I know I'm kinda stretching the abusive Dursleys thing but this is the last mention of them also next chapter will be about a year later so stay around seat back and enjoy the story


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6. Harry's almost last party

It had been a year since Harry had made friends to the last of the LTFs and during that year he had gotten closer to all of them AppleTimber had started teaching him how to apple buck although both fully agreed it would take him awhile while Harry and Flutter would sometimes just spend time together talking quietly then Harry usually no one dup with Scooterloo and sometimes Pinkyskull whenever they were able to get her out of her cell to go on a pranking spree although they only pranked those that needed to be brought down a bit or rather when others need their moods lifted by a good laugh the there was the dance battles Harry and Scooterloo had with Spectra although they all admitted the best been when Harry was able to sneak the animatronics into the room and Rainbot had danced against Spectra they were still spreading that video around

And at nights Harry would spend time with the animatronic girls usually playing a game of tag or their favorite game of screech and grab then during the early mornings when Harry would usually wake up before anyone else he would chat with Twilight who was quickly becoming like a mother figure to Harry before joining Rare and chatting with her usually telling her of his latest exploits while she would teach him mannerisms and gentlemanship and throughout it all Harry knew that Scooterloo was always with him the two best friends after awhile of Scooterloo always tailing Harry around the base he soon started to get a sense of when she was with him and would always talk to her and hang out but today he realized she wasn't there and then he found something shocking Twilight wasn't in her machine and surprised Harry started walking around trying to find where they had gone then he found something even more worrying as he looked around none of the LTFs were not in these cells did all of them escape or something and didn't tell him and scared Harry quickly headed for the last cell he needed to check Spectra's and rushing in he found the room pitch dark the with a click the lights turned on to show the entirety of the LTFs and the soldiers and scientists all in the room with party hats on

"Happy Birthday Harry" they all yelled Twilight being in front with what looked like a camera attached to her and looking around Harry noticed the cake, the streamers heck he even noticed that Spectra had a price of cake in her cell which she smiled at him

"Huh I I don't know what to say" Harry said crying slightly before she was quickly pulled into a hug and smiling he watched as Pinkyskull teleported and started the party with a blast of her connan and it was fun having his family meet finally although when AppleTimber, Applebot, Rainbot, and Spectra all started having a dance battle the party became even more of a blast and smiling Harry went over to Twilight and told her he'd be back in a bit and walking out of the door he started heading towards the bathroom but he paused 'what was that' and hearing a sound Harry followed it through a room till he came to Twilight room where he stared with wide eyes at the black clad figure that was currently putting something inside the machine and looking over at the alarm Harry rushed for it then he heard a gunshot as he slammed into the alarm and felt a pain in his chest

It was instant chaos when the alarm sounded everyone froze and rushed for the door the soldiers yelling out that the alarm started in Twilight chamber and knowing that the bathrooms were close to that room everyone of the LTFs rushed after the soldiers heck Spectra slammed into the glass and instantly breaking it Making several realize that she could have escaped easily but instantly the group ran into the room and froze there on the ground under the alarm button was Harry bleeding as someone held him with a gun placed at his chest

"Back of or I kill it" the person said holding the pistol without a shaking hand and everyone froze pissed whoever this guy was he had snuck into the base and had somehow managed to get into the room and by the looks of it had been putting together a bomb and was going to place it inside Twilight machine if she had been in there

"Let Harry go and we might let you leave" Twilight said glaring at the human who dared hurt Harry as the animatronics screeched at the human with pitch black eyes AppleTimber was looking around trying to find a way out of this predicament while Rare was planning on throwing her needle to hit the guy in the head but didn't want to hit Harry while Scooterloo wait where was Scooterloo then with a hiss the guy let go of Harry as a bite mark appeared on his neck then Scooterloo appeared holding onto the man's neck

"Let my brother go you fucking bastard" Scooterloo screeched before she was thrown off right as Spectra rushed out of the ground leaving a decaying floor and with a punch sent the man into her pocket dimension as Harry landed with a blop on the floor as everyone quickly rushed towards him the doctor instantly checking him over

"Damn it we don't have enough time to get to my tools damn it someone get to my lab quickly grab everything and bring it back now" the doctor hissed making everyone run as he tried to keep Harry breathing

"Come on Harry come on don't die on us kid" the doctor said as the LTF watched saddened before with twist Twilight was turned around and straight into Specter's face

"Twilight do it" Spectra said and for a moment Twilight was confused before her eyes widened

"No no no I'm I'm not doing that no I form know what will happen he he could melt he could become acidic I could kill him or worse I I can't do that again I can't" Twilight said before with a sound that surprised everyone and made them look over Spectra slapped her

"Shut it Twilight we both know that ever since what happened to me you've been reading up on antimony you know how to fix him" Spectra said

"Pony antimony he's human I I don't" Twilight said panicking then she looked down at Harry's rabidly paying face as his green eyes stared forward blinking as he tried to breath then with a deep breath she walked forward

"Rare take of his shirt I'll need to be able to get to the wound and doctor please make sure I I don't" Twilight said turning to the doctor who nodded

"Ill watch your back Twilight just do what you do best" the doctor said and with a nod Twilight disconnected herself from the camera and before she could turn completely into her liquid form she rushed forward straight into Harry's bullet wound straight into Harry's heart, soul, and magic and with a jerk Harry's eyes widened and then were filled with purple till the only sign of Harry was two green dots and a small red

Inside Harry's soul and magic

"Huh what the heck are you" Twilight asked staring at the repulsive black magic in front of her as it hissed at her as she healed Harry's body forcing the blood vessels to go faster to heal quicker then as Harry slowly began to breath evenly again and his sleeping image appeared beside Twilight she paused there was a fucking black line connected her kid to that hissing black mess and realising what it was as Harry's magic went through the line and into the creature she turned and glaring at the monster as it clenched up right as Harry's eyes opened and Twilight attacked the thing

"You mother F -screech"

Outside

Slowly very slowly Harry opened his eyes back up before with a jump he was on he was sitting up and grabbing his chest

"Mother fucking bastard shot me" Harry yelled clutching his chest and for a moment everything was silent before with a giggle Flutter started laughing before quickly Spectra and Pinkyskull joined in as Rare and AppleTimber started going off on Harry about cussing

"Oh my god Harry that's the first thing you say after coming back form death" Scooterloo said smiling as she and the other animatronic girls rushed for him and hugged there brother

"Heh what I was copying mom" Harry said before Twilight seemed to ooze out of Harry's back and seemed to have her head bend over Harry's shoulder

"Damn it I thought you were still asleep" Twilight said as she careful not to hurt him pulled herself out and reattached herself to her machine as the doctor checked Harry over

"Well good news you want have to worry about melting anything with just a touch" the doctor said making Spectra and Twilight sigh in relief

"Although bad news you might be immortal now" the doctor finished this caused everyone even P4 who had entered the room with all the needed lab equipment to freeze

"Well that's great because from what I can tell none of you guys are ageing anytime soon now I can live with you guys forever" Harry said as his small 6 year old body seemed to pulse a bit as under his skin black tendrils moved around till he was a bit taller

"Wow okay no fair you can change your age" Scooterloo said as Harry smiled

"Hmm it seems the Spectra energy from Twilight passed into you as well hmm we will just have to see what happens from that" the doctor said as Harry smiled before with a jump he hugged his family then quickly and with surprise he rushed over and hugged Spectra who froze

"And it seems you're spectra energy contracts Spectra's so you don't get sucked into her pocket dimension" P4 said smiling as Spectra hugged her little kid back then they heard Twilight

"Hey how about a picture for Harry's 6th birthday" Twilight said and smiling they all got into the picture and with a snap from P4 it was taken with Harry seating in the middle in front of Twilight's machine as beside him was his sisters while Scooterloo was holding onto his back and waved at the camera from behind him while behind him his aunts and mother smiled at the camera Rare standing on the edge of the group with a needle floating in the air as right beside her Flutter shyly smiled at the camera with her white eyes flashing to the right of her was Spectra who was right behind Harry as she smiled for the camera as she messed with Harry's hair and behind her was Twilight lightly pulling herself out of her machine as she dripped a bit beside Spectra AppleTimber smiled as she gave a backwards peace sign to the camera as her eyes flashed green and beside her Pinkyskull held a sign _Happy Birthday Harry and also Ghost what's with the quick chapter_

"Siriusly who the fuck is Ghost Pinkyskull" Harry asked looking at the sign before he was popped on the shoulder by AppleTimber

"Ow" "ow wait how did I feel that" Twilight asked looking over at the pair instantly the room went quiet

"We need to test this Harry think of something" P4 said and instantly Harry thought of how P4 looked like his mother

"That's because I'm a copy of her" Twilight said and everything went quiet

"I knew it" Harry yelled

* * *

Okay yeah I know it's rushed but heh I'm on a deadline so basically I have only a few days of high school left and I'm trying to both write and do my school work and get ready for graduation so I'm mostly working on writing offline which with the breaks between working on my school work and also the fact that I'm trying to work on something else also does anyone want to become a proofreader for me if you do please send me a Google email account of yours so that I can add you to my work I currently have someone else also working with me but I'm hoping that two will make things quicker so please review and Pm me if you want to help me with these punctuation and I know I know I'm terrible with them so yeah see you guys later extremely long rant authors note done


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7. Hogwarts well this should be fun

Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry at the moment everyone was staring at the strange letter that Mcgonagall had brought to them it was for one Harry James Potter well it was but instead it read

 _Harry James Sparkle/ LTF-1113_

 _LTF home base room 1997_

 _Ponyville_

This caused several to stare because one that said Ponyville second his last name was sparkle and finally what the heck was a LTF

"Albus have you seen anything called the LTF before" Minerva asked looking at the name then the numbers

"No I can't say I have hmm well lets just hope that the owl post will find out for us" Albus said as he handed the letter to a owl which quickly flew off out the window as we followed it

The bird flew over the country until it reached Britain where it dived heading straight into a building with the words SCP on the front and flying through the door the owl past thousands of people as they moved through the building before it rushed into a staircase and flew deep underground as it followed the letter path and flying through the underground base it passed several armed guards each totting guns of all kinds and looking ready to kill as it flew past them right over there heads and then it flew into a room with a statue in the middle and trusting the magic on the letter it flew forward but it not being able to see the reflective service clearly slammed into the side of the statue causing a crack before the bird flew back and then went through the statue and as it went flying through the owl suddenly popped out of a mirror with a new crack in it as the bird flew away flying through this new building which was a big contrast to the last one all around was people and ponies talking having fun and just chatting sure some of them had sword or a pistol but none of them were toting them around widely even as a pink blur went running past them they barely twitched although one did comment about how the two Pinkies were going to crash into something as the owl passed and it flew deeper till it was forced to fly up several stairs and out into a forest as it flew on towards a section where a short 11 year old child crouched with several armed soldiers and Ponies around him

"Okay looks like she doesn't know we're here yet let me go up to her first and try and calm her down" the 11 year old said as he looked put towards the subject they were talking about it was a changeling a baby changeling that was looking around with its black leather skin afraid it most of gotten lost some how from the Changeling kingdom and it was the LTFs job to calm the changeling down and bring he/her back home the only reason they brought guns was to tranq any other creature in the forest that true for attack the little one

"Okay boss we got your back" a soldier said as he kept his gun positioned around them they were in the evergreen forest no telling what could pop up and so carefully Harry moved forward letting the baby Changeling know he was there as he raised his hands as it tried to back up in fear but its leg was stuck

"Shoo shoo it's okay I'm not going to hurt you hey how about I help you out there hmm" Harry said quietly inching closer to the scared fawn as he could know tell by the marking on her back

"Hehhe I want momma" the little one cried as Harry got closer

"Shoo it's okay hey I can help you find your momma okay will you let me help" Harry asked and getting a still scared looking from the Changeling Harry waited watching before he heard something there was something moving through the bushes behind the younger kid something with teeth

"Damn it captain there's a hydra right behind the kid I repeat hydra guns only and aim for the head make sure you don't hit the girl" Harry whispered into his Mic but he kept his eyes on the little fawn as she finally nodded and being even more careful Harry moved forward constantly keeping an eye on the Hydra that was inching closer to them as his team moved silently around trying to trans the beast before it attacked as Harry pulled out her hoof he heard a sound behind him and turning slightly he noticed another hydra head looking out of a nearby bush behind him

'Wait if one heads there and the others behind the little fawl then oh crap'

"Redirect I repeat it's a trick the hydra's to my" Harry quickly whispered into his mike causing the fowl to tense before he heard it and instantly moving forward covering the little fowl he felt as the hydra jumped its jaws reaching for him from his right side as he pushed the girl away and flipped aiming one hand towards the beats

"Not today fucker" Harry said as he pulled on his magic and with a loud explosion the Hydra's body blew up sending tons of blood everywhere and covering Harry with it

"Jeez 1113 pull back your magic some" one of the soldiers said staring at the mess Harry made

"Heh sorry didn't have enough time" Harry said sheepishly as he spit out some hydra blood before she turned towards the fawn which was fine not even colored in blood that is to Harry forcing himself in front of her but she did get a bit green at the sight of Harry

"Why you good little lady" Harry asked his hair already being matted down by blood and staring the fawn tipped over and fell unconscious

"Well that shows it boys the boss has a ugly mug" a soldier quipped as Harry flipped him off

"Ah shut it Jones you're just pissed you didn't get to shoot the hydra although know Rare's going to be pissed at me" Harry muttered trying to wipe off some of the blood as his team laughed

"This is base calling in what happened Harry what did you do" P4 asked through the comm

"Sorry boss there was a hydra and it tried to eat the kid had it jump I between the two and blow it up although I was aiming to push him back not literally blow him up" Harry said a she heard the hiss of a pissed off princess on the other end of the mike

"Harry James Sparkle you had better not gotten yourself hurt again or your mother will be pissed" P4 said as Harry's team once again laughed while some carefully picked up the Changeling Fawl

"Sheesh I wasn't hurt besides she would know if I was aunty P4 besides I had back up" Harry said as his sister appeared beside him although he did pause when he noticed something

"Scooterloo why in Equestria are you licking up the Hydra's blood" Harry said this caused Scooterloo to look up

"What it tastes good try it" Scooterloo said and slightly ignoring P4 who was yelling at him for even making that comment with her listening as he lifted his arm and licked some blood off then everything went silent

"Hmm needs some salt" Harry said as his team groaned of course he would actually do that huh

"Harry just just get back to base" P4 said trying not to throw up

" sure thing boss hey Scooterloo get a couple veils I think the others might like some" Harry said pulling out a veil himself as everyone behind them paled while some threw up yep Harry was a LTF and in being one he followed in his family's foot or rather hoofsteps in being somewhat insane so it was no surprise that the blood colored 11 year old was at the moment dripping Hydra blood into a veil to bring back to his mother and aunts yep completely normal then they heard a hoot and turning Harry stared at the owl that was five feet from him covered in Hydra blood and had a letter held out to him

"Well hey there" Harry said taking the letter and looking at it and the address he quickly opened it and paused

"Scooterloo forget the Hydra blood we need to get back to base know P4 meet me in the conference room" Harry said grabbing Scooterloo and what bottles she managed to get and using Pinkyskulls technic teleported leaving his team there with a dead Hydra and a Fawl

"Well boys let's get this girly home" the captain said but he was worried about one thing why did Harry pale as he read that letter

Back at Base

"Harry James Sparkle you ruined those clothes heh you're cleaning that up mister" Rare said glaring at her nephew who sheepishly tried not to get any blood on the floor as P4 and the rest of the mane 6 walked in all Wei king there noses at Harry while the dark mane 6 walked in and after hearing from Scooterloo how the hydra blood tasted licked their lips as behind them .the animatronic 6 followed

"Sorry aunty Rare but I have to give this to you guys first" Harry said handing over the letter she teleported out of the room to his own quickly threw his shirt into the empty blood soaked clothes hamper and quickly changed into some clean good clothes as he teleported back in right as P4 finished reading the Hogwarts letter

"Huh so you're not a actual LTF from the human world your normal" P4 said tilting her head in surprise at the fact

"Uh no or did you forget I can make my eyes do this and cause extreme death" Harry said making his eyes change to purple with his green eyes zoned down to dots

"Yeah yeah but the old you was normal" Twilight said smirking at her son who smiled before she frowned

"only problem the SCP won't see it that way" Harry said making all of them tense

"No they wouldn't if they learn of this secret wizarding world things would not be pretty we need to get there first" P4 said looking over at Harry who smiled

"Yes I get my own solo mission yes" Harry cheered as everyone rolled their eyes

"Yes Harry you do you have to convince the wizarding government or whatever to sign over a trust pact between them and us otherwise once the SCP find them we won't be able to help" P4 said making everyone flinch at what the SCP would do

"Well you can count on me" Harry said saluting cheekily

"And of course Scooterloo and your mother will be joining you" P4 said making all three smirk

"Fine with me know we just have one problem how are we going to go back and forth the SCP have the only way blocked and if I go through alone there going to ask questions" Harry said before the owl from before flew in and held put its arm and quickly P4 cleaned it with magic

"And it looks like we will have to send a reply back heh let's check the mirror maybe we can find a way" P4 said as the group moved towards the mirror although the mane 6 did winkle there noises when they spotted Harry passing around bottles with a red liquid which Spectra happily drunk down

"Hmm your right needs salt" Spectra said while AppleTimber smacked her bloody lips before she tipped a few drops into her apple cider and shook it before drinking the know darker orange liquid

"Hmm that tastes pretty good" AppleTimber said ignoring the fact that Applejack was staring at her even Rare had taken a sip of the hydra blood

"Hmm might need some refinery but it might actually be good" Rare said then Pinkypie took a sip wait

"Pinkypie" everyone yelled looking at the regular pony who smacked her lips

"Huh needs sugar" Pinky said before she bounced ahead causing everyone to be a bit worried

"Hey are we sure Pinkys not secretly a LTF it would make sense" Harry said and everyone looked at the seemingly random pony before they walked into the LTF-020 room

"Huh looks like the owl broke a bit maybe" P4 said before she motioned Harry over and nodding he carefully grabbed a hold of the sharp edge of the glass and being careful managed to pull the price off then they watched as the mirror fixed itself and the piece Harry had in his hand seemed to bend and twist till it was a circle

"Huh let's call this one LTF-020-a" Harry said smirking

"Yep and we can go on the other side and get the other piece I can say I'm on business and I brought you for protection" P4 said and nodding Harry stuffed the mirror portal in his pocket which surprisingly twisted till it fit and nodding he watched as his mother disconnected from what looked like a Pda and then she slammed onto his skin going underneath it as his sister seemed to go invisible but he felt her on his back and quickly standing beside P4 the two waved at the others as they walked through the mirror but not without first sending the owl with a meeting notice of where and when to meet them and once they were on the other side Harry let P4 do all the talking as during the travel between dimensions she had the portal transform her from Pony to human

As the two exited the portal they found several armed guards pointing guns at them as Harry took a look at his aunt's new look as he felt his sister's weight disappear P4 know looked to be in her young 20's and was wearing a business suit with her cutie mark symbol on a pin and as she looked at all the soldiers around them she screamed leader and instantly the men lowered their guns right as Harry felt a weight in his pocket and also felt his sister land on his back once again as a man in a suit walked in

"Ah miss Sparkle it's a pleasure to meet with you once again hemp(bitch) but I have to ask what has called you to come here" the politician asked and Harry had to literally force himself not to cause the man to explode especially as he knew that both he and P4 had heard the silent insult but he let it slide for know

"I have business in your world for one of my men and request that we are allowed to come through to go about the business" P4 said and Harry smirked as the man in front of them scowled lightly it was common fact that if a human soldier on there side of the team had human business on this side the leader of the LTF or one of her representatives or to follow through the transaction to make sure that said soldier didn't spill any secrets although truthfully what the SCP didn't know was that the LTF had a magical contract that literally mad what impossible so in other words P4 and her friends had actually been checking out the human world without the SCP knowing

"Of course but who might this soldier be" the man asked looking over at Harry and there was the problem P4 might of reduced most of his file and made it need to know classified it wasn't so much for the SCP so when a intern came in with very familiar papers that the politician quickly read they knew he wasn't please with hai discovery

"Ah SCP-1113 well did you come to send it back hmm or is this about something else" the man asked sending a glare Harry's way as he sent one right back as some of the guards slightly raised their guns on his side

"No I'm here to talk to the people that told you that this child was a SCP before while yes he does seem to have magic it isn't so odd as to add him as a SCP on our side in fact her more of a regulate unicorn child on our side and has been taught the same way" P4 said and before the man could open his mouth probably with some drivel to try and get her to tell him what those lessons prescribed

"And I would also like to talk to his former guardians to make Harry here a official Equestrian citizen by getting them to sign some papers" P4 said and both smirked internally as the man tried and failed to find a way to disagree or discredit this news and force them to either give up the SCP 'like that's ever going to happen' or give them information of their own infrastructure

"Huh find then please have a fine day on earth Mrs. Sparkle and please remember our agreement" the politician said and Or nodded knowing that before they leave there will be another attempt like this and that after today they won't have to deal with it any more

"Thank you" P4 said and together Harry followed her out of the room and through the building neither spotting or seeing the message owl so it most of gotten out and they soon followed but not without someone sending a nasty grin Harry's way while holding a electric prod of yeah Harry remembered those very well and he sent the man a smirk and wave and it was only when they were out of the room and the building that the man realized that his giant taser had been turned into a flower although when he told people this no one believed him even as he showed them the flower and it would be weeks later till the illusion came off and he would see that throughout all this time he had been carrying his prod around the entire time

With Harry and P4 it was with wrinkled noses that the two Equestrian left the building

"Okay I don't remember London smelling like this when I was last here" Harry said looking around at the cloudy sky

"Yeah that's because unlike in Equestria humans use machines and such to get around I'm guessing all the oil and gas went into the atmosphere and is causing the smell" P4 said holding her nose slightly

"Well we both know that Rarity both of them would be scandalized at the smell" Harry said this caused the Princess to smirk

"Yes indeed they would know come on and show your aunt around Harry" P4 said smirking as Harry gladly wrapped his arm around his aunt's own and started showing her around as best he could the show and tell ended in 3 seconds flat

"Really Harry you only know that we're in London" P4 asked smirking while Harry shrugged

"Huh the Dursleys didn't let me out much so no I don't know London like the back of my hand but I do know this" Harry said as they reached a road and with a high pitched whistle a London capy Insta toy pulled over towards them

"Well then this should be interesting" P4 said staring at the car as Harry let her in first before getting in himself and using some magic he transformed his Equestrian money into regular european money

"Can you take us to little whinging street house number huh what was it oh yeah number 4 privet drive" P4 asked and Harry sent her a look as the driver started going to the location

"What I was being serious we do need to get you a citizenship and talk your current guardians into transferring their guardianship to us" P4 said and Harry smirked as he felt his mother's interest

" _Oh yes and I personally want to have a talk with these Dursleys"_ Twilight said and Harry could just imagine a sharp toothed grin on his mother's and sister's faces

"And don't forget me and my family have to traumatize them of course in fact" Harry said before she pulled out a bag out of nowhere and putting his hand in he checked if he had enough clay for this and quickly using a small amount of magic he transformed the clay into two small mirrors without any glass and taking them out Harry pulled out the LTF-020 pieces and put them in and they watched as the shards molded into the frame till it looked like they were never broken and making sure the driver wasn't looking back and sending a mild spell that would make the driver not want to look at them Harry put his hand on one of the mirrors and with a little force he found his hand coming out of the other before he pulled it out

"Well at least they work so what exactly are you planning with them" P4 asked as Harry smirked

"Simple there's a old house near the Dursleys house I used to hide in there tons of times so I can place one of the mirrors inside there while you buy the place and later on after we go back home we can send a team through to retrofit the building" Harry said and P4 nodded as they drove closer to their location

* * *

okay yes I know this is a long one but I hope you guys like it and also my updates will be a bit more all over the place for a bit it's almost time for the end of school which is the end of High school for me so I won't be able to update all the time anymore thats also most of the reason why the poll has been paused so yeah although I will still be updating but most of the time I will be working offline so you guys get ready for literal data jumps whenever I update because when I do it will more then likely be in large amounts so yeah but even still I hope you guys like my story's (and don't mind the fact that I can't do punctuation worth anything and am still looking for a proofreader) and I will see you guys later


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8. Harry's revenge

Okay before I start this chapter I noticed some of you guys are confused on what exactly SCP and LTF are. basically both are from the same Video game although LTF is the modded version of SCP basicly SCP stands for Secure Contain Protect there a group that supposedly captures strange and mysterious creatures and keeps them locked up and in the game SCP Containment breach you play as one of the SCP's 'testys' or in other words they send you to test out how easily one of their SCP's can kill you and LTF is the My little pony mod of the game basically the exact same thing the only difference Pony's that want to kill you and as for the crazy Pinky pie thing you don't have to worry too much about that Pinky Skull and Pinkybot are both insane psychopaths yes but truthfully other than the night guards for Pinkybot most of their kills are accidental also most of the information for the Characters comes from the LTF Wiki page which is mostly fanfiction in itself so I will leave these

wiki/SCP-914 Twilight

wiki/SCP-106 Spectra

wiki/SCP-682 Discord

wiki/SCP-372 Scooterloo

wiki/SCP-049 Rare

wiki/SCP-096 Flutter

wiki/SCP-081 AppleTimber

wiki/SCP-173 PinkySkull

wiki/SCP-073 the Bot sister's

wiki/SCP-020 the Mirror in episode's 1 and 7

To help you guys, each one show's you the information that I got from the Wiki page about each Character although truthfully a put a bit of my own little pieces here and there like the fact that Twilight's really a liquid Pony living inside the machine and yes Discord in this case would be in the same league as the four Princesses oh wait I almost forgot P4= Twilight- Princess #4

Now then on to the Chapter

* * *

Harry was a bit skittish about coming back here but he calmed his nerves if worse came to worse and anything bad happened he literally has legal right to blow them up at a single order from P4 or an attempted harm of either Harry himself or P4 so Harry was currently trying to convince P4 to allow him to blow up the place with a minimized nuke like explosion which should only destroy the Dursleys house

"No Harry we need them alive so they can sign custody of you over to me otherwise at anytime your government could literally order you to join the army and fight us if ever war comes" P4 said and Harry had to sigh she was right seeing as he was still slightly classified as an Earth citizen then if worse came to worse he would be ordered by this world's government to come over to there side or be branded a traitor of the government so that even after either side won (when Equestria won) he would still be branded a traitor and hung so by getting his classification changed to a Equestrian would keep him from being forced into anything

"Fine but how about after" Harry asked and he watched as P4 actually thought about it

"Maybe depends on my personal opinion of them" P4 said and instantly Harry smiled 'yes I'm blowing up the Dursleys I'm blowing up the dursleys' Harry thought repeatedly and he smiled as his mother joined in yep he loved his family and smiling now Harry watched as his old neighborhood passed by them but he smiled cruelly when he spotted some old 'friends' it was his cousin Dudley outside with his friends and smiling Harry asked the driver to pull over causing the group of bullies to look over interested and while P4 gave the driver some money Harry opened the door and stepped out as the group went wide eyed as Harry smirked at them before he held the door open as P4 walked out

And boy did he enjoy Dudley's surprised face

"Well now Dudley long time no see" Harry said as he walked towards the group and quickly all of them noticed that Harry was still a bit shorter then them but they also noticed the muscles hidden underneath his shirt

"Potter I thought you were taken to jail" own do Dudley's friend said and Harry smirked

"Ah its Sparkle now and as for the jail well let's just say I got transferred and my new boss doesn't really like people tossing little kids in jail cells" Harry said as P4 walked over but Dudley was slowly returning color while some of the group snickered at Harry's new last name

"Speaking of which so what do you think boss mind if I get a little bit of payback" Harry said smirking and all of the bullies froze was Harry's teeth sharpened just now

"Hmm from what you told me of them and what I checked myself go right ahead just don't kill them Harry I still need to talk to the Dursley parents" P4 said and all of them tensed did she just say kill

"Oh come on I'm not that bad" Harry said before he noticed P4 smirking

"Tell that to the last person you fought In fact I think your friends are still wiping the blood off them" P4 said and she watched as the Bullys shivered

"Hey that was a accident I didn't mean to blow him up he jumped me" Harry said and everyone froze 'blow up'

"Huh well heh see you Dudley" Dudley's friends said before the lot of them ran all the while Dudley was palling as he soon found himself alone

"Well now dear cousin let's go talk to my dear Aunt and Uncle" Harry said as he let his eyes flash purple scarring Dudley even more as he lead him towards the house with P4 following before with a smirk Harry reached over and pressed the doorbell

"Hold up I'm coming"Aunt petunia's voice said from inside and once she opens the door she already has a fake cheerful smile on her face

"Yes and how may I" she instantly freezes as she meets eye to green eye with Harry

"Hello Aunty I'm back" Harry says with a sharp toothed grin which send a shiver down Petunias back

"W-what are you doing here I thought" Petunia said staring wide eyed

"Let me guess you thought the SCP would have cut me open and killed me by now right well sorry Aunty but it seems someone didn't like that there was a child being experimented on soo" Harry said including his head towards P4 who was smirking at what Harry was doing

"Ah heh so why come back" Petunia asked shaking a bit and Harry's smile didn't replace her or the fact that he had a tight grip on Dudley's shoulder

"Oh we just came for my Guardianship and anything that might belong to me that you've hid" Harry said pushing his cousin forward and then holding the door open for his boss and aunt before quickly following her

"Well now why don't we all go to the living room and have a chat shall we" P4 says smirking and nodding Petunia grabs Dudley and pulls him with her to the living room where the loud voice of Uncle Vernon comes out

"Who was it Tunia" Vernon asked

"Oh just your long awaited Nephew that now is even stronger and can easily kill the lot of you" Harry said smirking as instantly Vernon tenses up and turns around in his chair as he stared surprised at the small 10 year old who smirked at the shock in his uncle's eyes

"now then how about we all sit down and have a chat about why me and Harry are here" P4 said and still surprised Vernon nodded as his family sat down beside him on the couch while P4 sat down on the couch and Harry stood behind her in a bodyguard position although he did send Vernon a sharp toothed smirk

"Now then the reason why we our here is to get Harry's guardianship which is still under your names and when you pass it over to me by signing these papers you will never see us again" P4 said but Harry quickly noticed the look in his Uncle's eyes

"And how much would you pay for us to sign this" Vernon asked his terrible money grabbing plan already failing and Harry could already tell P4 was not liking these humans

"None at all seeing as if you don't I can by law send you three to jail for previous damage to Harry as well as the fact of abuse and others such as the fact that your house has several illegal items in it" P4 said this caused Harry some surprise till he noticed the piano the ivory piano and he blinked a bit 'where did they get that and when' Harry wondered as they went pale

"You can't do that besides the freak deserved what we gave him" Vernon yelled losing the shock of seeing Harry again after all these years and for a moment P4 doesn't say anything then she breathed in deeply

"You would do well not to call **MY** Nephew a freak Mr. Dursley because at the moment you are tempting me to let him and his new family have their way with you so I will repeat myself sign the Guardianship of Harry over to me" P4 said but Vernon was already standing and was purple in rage as his wife glared at the woman

"He won't be going anywhere but back where he deserves in the coldest cell the world has with a fucking monster wiping him to shreds" Vernon yelled as P4 glared then she sat back and sighed

"I can't believe I'm doing this okay Harry convince them" P4 said this caused Harry to grin widely way to widely to be normal and as he turned towards the Dursley's his grin only got wider

"Hehehe well now" Harry said sending shivers down the Dursley's spines as his voice became almost like cold water freezing them in place

"Let's have some fun" Harry said right as his eyes turn a deep Purple with only two green dot's to show Harry being anywhere in there and on his shoulder Scooterloo appeared her sharp teeth glinting then with a twitch of his pinky the Dursley's slammed back throwing the couch to the floor as they slammed into the wall as Harry stalked closer his sister disappearing before she reappeared at the corner of Dudley's eye

"You can take him for a bit sis I know what your plan is go right ahead" Harry said and Scooterloo nodded as she grabbed the boy with her fanged mouth and dragged him by the hand towards the door and he was helpless to stop her

"Hey where is she taking my" Vernon yelled till he went dead quiet there was a floating knife right next to his neck

"Don't worry she won't kill him or do anything like that although she might teach him a lesson and as for you two well" Harry said before with purple eyes he forced his mind and his mothers into theirs

"It's time to show you the hell you put me through" Harry said as all went quiet

* * *

So yeah Harry is giving the Dursley's a piece of their own medicine and before you guys ask no the Dursley's won't be dieing in this story although I didn't say anything against slight Torture after all Harry and his family will be living right next door plenty of opportunities to cause them trouble not to mention pranks hehehe also I noticed that the .com didn't appear at the top just search them up under the LTF wiki page you can find it on google and the page's should explain all of them although there is others that I think are just fan made on the site


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9. Wizards are weird

It took Harry minutes to get the Dursleys to sign especially when he had added every single wound they had ever given to him into their mind selves and soon enough they broke but he knew they still hated him by the glares they sent his way and the way Aunt Petunia almost ripped the papers as she signed them then P4 and Harry stood up pocketed the papers and started heading out right as Scooterloo and Dudley returned and Harry noticed that Dudley was paler as Scooterloo turned back invisible and went back on his shoulder and back

"We might not have to worry about him I've told him my history" Scooterloo stated and Harry nodded for Dudley all they had to do was wait either Scootaloo's history would break his mind or it might just stop his bullying and with this knowledge Harry left the Dursleys house

And before they left they paused at the old run down house a couple blocks down the street only Scooterloo noticed as one of the naebers watched them as Harry went inside the building looking around as P4 called the company that owned the house and bought the place under the name Twi,jack,Flutter,Rare,Skull,Spectra that way no one would be able to really tell who owned the house and adding the fact that she had made the house impossible to detect so as Harry hid one of the mirror's inside the house they both quickly left as Twilight left some money in the mail box for the previous owners as Harry had relocked the house and they left for the cab

It took them 3 hours to get to the meeting place for them and the wizards, a small pub in main Britain and as they waited P4 had ordered them some chocolate cake for Harry's soon to be birthday and both of them was happily having a small slice while saving the rest for the others

"So what do you think these wizards will be like" Harry asked and P4 shrugged licking a bit of the icing of the top of her cake

"Don't know they could be like my own culture although what I find weird is the fact that the regular humans don't seem to know about this magical world" P4 said looking around then she paused and groaned

"Well I can tell you this their old fashioned" P4 said and wondering why she would say this Harry looked up and stared at the woman that had walked in she was wearing a old victorian dress as well as having her hair in a bun on her head keeping her slowly greying black hair up but what Harry found the most interesting about her was the fact that her green eyes had instantly landed on him as soon as she had entered the room and instantly both him and his mother realized that the woman had somehow been able to identify him by sight alone so either they had pictures of all new students or this woman had known Harry before the second option got even more sure when the woman got a sad look when she spotted Harry's lightning bolt scar on his head but then they watched as she shook of whatever thoughts she was having and walked over

"Mr. Harry Potter it's a pleasure to see you again I'm professor Mcgonagall I will be one of your teachers during your hogwarts years" Minerva mcgonagall said and she was surprised as Harry and the unknown woman studied her

"Well that answers the question of how you recognized Harry at first sight so what's this I hear about a wizarding world" P4 asked and she watched as Mcgonagall went quiet looking between the child and woman

"Ah yes Mrs. Mcgonagall please met one of my guardians one Twilight Sparkle although she seems to like my nickname of calling her P4" Harry said smirking at the end along with P4 both knowing the lie like the back of their hands

"Hmm okay then what would you two like to know" Mcgonagall asked and when she saw the two give each other a glance one single glance that sent a shiver up her spine she realized she probably shouldn't have said that

It took 6 hours before Mcgonigal's interrogation was over and that was exactly what it was P4 would ask various questions and when she seemed to be considering not to tell them something Harry would swoop in say something to cause mcgonnigal to continue talking and by the end Minerva started questioning what had happened while Harry and P4 were looking through all they had found from the teacher it seemed the wizarding world was a lot more old timey then they thought it would be, they hadn't found a way to upgrade machine with magic and was clinging to old time systems but what's more most seemed to follow a blood statues thoughts of pure blood which P4 freely admitted wasn't that pure was of the highest statues while Half-bloods which Harry was had the middle ground they were both liked and disliked in the community but what P4 found extremely interesting was the muggle born how was it exactly that a family of all non magicals was able to have a magical child that was like having a pegasus and a earth pony marry and have a unicorn child it wouldn't make sense although she would fully admit it had happened although usually it was because they were living in a highly magical area P4 doubted most of these non-magicals were around enough magic to cause such a thing if the magical community hide themselves but P4 pushed those thoughts to the side to study on later what was more concerning was the truth about Harry's parents and looking over P4 could tell Harry was holding strong from the news only thanks to his mother and sister being so close to him it was quite a shocker to learn that both Harry's parents had died protecting him from a deranged blood purist that had tried to kill him with some spell that should have killed Harry but didn't and instead killed the man Voldemort that caused P4 some confusion but the only answer Mcgonagall had was that no one but Harry had been there and out of all the other family's attacked by Voldemort he was the only survivor which surprisingly made Harry a hero which P4 found extremely ironic and it seemed Harry agreed as his eyes flashed purple for a second oh yeah he was definitely a hero but probably one the wizarding world would not like

"Well thank you Professor mcgonagall for answering our questions if you'd please lead the way" P4 asked snapping Minerva out of her wondering and nodding the teacher stood up and with Harry following the pair silently she lead the pair to the leaky cauldron and they instantly recognized the spell covering the building that caused many people to look away but P4 much to mcgonigal's surprise looked the building over easily heck the magic covering the building seemed to bend closer to her as they walked inside and instantly remembering what Mcgonagall told him about him being hero worshipped Harry instantly covered up his scar with his long hair and walking through the pub easily but he did hear a lot of people talking about him but he ignored it has they come out into a back alley and both P4 and Harry watched as Mcgonnigal used a tapping code on a brick wall and as the bricks moved aside to show Diagon Alley Minerva noticed that both woman and child didn't look that impressed although P4 did send a small smile at all the buildings being reminded of ponyville and with them following Minerva has she explained where they were going Gringotts a bank run by of all things Goblins which sent some surprise P4's way but she ignored it and watched the process as Harry got his key which he quickly handed to her and then they rushed to get Harry's money and after a rollercoaster ride that P4 groaned at and Harry loved they got to Harry's bank only to blink in shock at the money

"Harry you have almost a bigger amount of money then the LTF and we get our money from our government" P4 said looking around at all the money while also reminding Mcgonnigal about the letter how did she forget to ask about what LTF meant oh well she still had time

"This is not the Potter vault this is just the potter trust vault Mr. Potter will get his full money when he reaches adulthood at the age of 17" the Goblin said this caused both Harry and P4 to look at each other they were going to have to change that and Harry already had plan's to connect his vault and money to the LTF base and maybe get the Goblin to sign up with them quickly so when Harry had got enough money and stuffed it away into his pockets and quickly the group went back up the front entrance of Gringotts but before they could leave both Harry and P4 stopped and turned to the Goblin that had led them along

"Would it be possible to talk to the head of the Potter vaults" P4 asked and the Goblin nodded stiffly and started leading the way

"We'll be back in a bit Professor" Harry said follow in this aunt as he watched Minerva shrug and head of somewhere probably to get something herself from the bank and as they followed the Goblin through thousands of passages that Harry his mother and P4 all memorized they were soon in front of a large gold door and when they entered P4 instantly looked at Harry and they silently agreed that Harry would handle this diplomacy mostly because above the Goblins desk was the head of a dragon and a lot of weapons

"Ah Mr. Potter it is a pleasure to see one of your family still here" the Goblin said bowing to the boy and woman

"Thank you but I am sorry to say my business today isn't just with you we also need to talk to the leader of the Goblin nation" Harry said and he watched as suspicion entered the small beings eyes

"And why is that after all king Ragnarok is a very busy Gobli" the Goblin was saying till Harry interrupted

"It deals with the fact that very soon some people I know will be coming here and wanting to do harm to the Goblin nation and I have a way to stop them before they even learn of you" Harry said and he watched as the Goblin's eyes widened slightly but he didn't show fear ''In going to have to change that' Harry thought as the Goblin went to the door and talked with another Goblin that ran off then he sat back down

"Well then as we wait shall we talk money my lord" the Goblin said this caused Harry to smirk slightly

"no need for the lord title although I would like your name so I may thank you personally" Harry said and he watched as the Goblin showed a bit of shock as Harry bowed to him ' hmm didn't get much respect' Harry observed as the Goblin straightened

"My name is Grange" Grange said and Harry nodded his head in thanks

"Thank you this is my aunt who will only go by her title as P4 she will be the one that you talk to about my banking and anything else like that and I also want her to be fully unlisted as my magical guardian and head of any houses in my name" Harry said remembering some of the books he had read on the old times it was well known that back then it wasn't odd to give up a title to the next generation if said group didn't have children

"Of course my lord, Lady P4 shall we start our business" Grange said and P4 nodded and after a bit of making her officially Harry's complete guardian and head of his house which they found dealt with the government of this place which P4 instantly decided to get some books to learn more about so she would be ready for that among other items of interest they also set up the money system and changed it from a key to a passwords name which P4 instantly gave out a list and how much each passwords name could get Harry's was of course LTF-1113 and he had full access to his trust vault till he reached adulthood in this world and while they were on it Grange also gave P4 some of the papers that were on a current conversation of the ministry and she quickly read through them and marked information that she would need to look more into and as she was doing this the door opened as a tall for there race Goblin came in clad in golden plated armor and carrying a long spear

"What is the meaning of this conference that holds enough favor to ask for the king" Ragnarok hissed as he walked in and instantly Grange stood

"My king these two have come with news of a possible enemy" Grange said this caused the king some silence before she turned to the two 'humans'

"Well then what enemy do you think could possibly do battle with the Goblin nation" Ragnarok said with venom in his voice and instantly P4 turned to Harry and he nodded

"Good show them" P4 said and instantly Harry turned to the two Goblin who had moved behind the desk and there eyes widened as Harry's eyes turned purple then they felt it Legitimacy he was trying to read there minds and instantly they pulled on their magic to protect them but the child almost casually swatted their magic away before forcing himself deeper into their minds but instead of stealing information he started sending them information images memories and both of there eyes widened as they watched humans torment and torture creature ten times their strength they watched as the same humans harmed the child in front of them then both shivered as they came face to face with the most dangerous SCP it was huge its head bending down towards them with its dark eyes it mouth wide open as it snapped towards them its skull shining through the green moss on its head as it grew and grew then they found themselves panting on the ground with Harry none the different

"That is what you would face the SCP out known for battling and capturing thoughts that are stronger then them and experiment on there captures" Harry said as he watched both Goblins stand back up and stared at him

"What was that" Ragnarok asked shaking remembering the beast

"That was SCP-682 they captured him by putting one of their own in a small cage and sending the monster a meal it shrunk to fit inside the cage as they locked it in they had to keep putting it in bigger containers to keep it from escaping till they put it under five hundred pounds of concrete all around" Harry said causing the two Goblins to shiver

"So how do we fight back" Grange said and Harry pointed at P4

"Simple we have our own group the LTF we have somewhat of the same jobs except we at least still treat the mystical as people" Or said rolling her eyes

"And to escape these peoples notice is simple we need your signing to allow us to protect you that way if the SCP even thought of attacking you or in the more likely space did attack you they would have to go through us and they do not want to do that before then they would start a war they know they would not win" P4 said letting her magic radiate through the room and she watched as the Goblins nodded

"I will sign but first I most see what all this entitles" Ragnarok said and P4 nodded be for as he turned to Harry

"Harry go on and get your supplies I'll be here awhile" P4 said and both Goblins now knowing that Harry was very much the bodyguard of the true accepted this sign of peace as Harry nodded and left although he did leave someone else behind as Scooterloo clutched onto P4's back after all they weren't going to leave her completely unprotected

With Harry a double of minutes later

It was easy to find Mcgonnigal waiting for him in the main room and has he walked towards the Professor he noticed her tuck a small package into her pocket but he ignored that as he nodded to her

"Ah Harry where's P4" Minerva asked looking around as Harry shrugged

"She's talking to the Goblins and told me to go on ahead and get my supplies as she makes some deals" Harry said heading outside as Minerva quickly followed

"Are you sure that's a good idea leaving your guardian alone with the Goblins" Minerva asked but all she got was a scoff

"P4 can handle herself she used to these kinds of things" Harry said as they walked towards what looked like a robe store and quickly he found he was correct as the seamstress started measuring him for his Hogwarts robes and he was placed right next to a white haired boy who Harry soon enough thought was annoying the kid wouldn't stop talking about how his father would get him this or his father will do that bla bla bla then for once Draco turned to Harry

"So what house are you going to" Draco asked and knowing what he was asking from Mcgonagall who was watching and he could tell she wasn't liking the pounce anymore then he was

"Well that's a hard answer I am ambitious but only to be stronger and Braver and I have to be smart to be Ambitious and I am substances loyal to my family and team hmm so looks like I'll just have to wait and see" Harry said smirking at the confused look on Draco's face and the slight smirk on Mcgonnigal

"Well then are your parents here" Draco asked and Harry shook his head

"My aunt is at Gringotts working on a few things and the rest of my family are at home waiting for us to come back" Harry said this caused the boys eyebrow to raise

"Big family" The kid asked and Harry shrugged

"Heh pretty big" Harry said it was weird the kid was suddenly acting slightly nice then he watched as the seamstress came back and told him he could leave

"Well it was nice to meet you by the way the name's Draco Malfoy" Draco said and Harry smirked

"Harry Sparkle" Harry said and he watched as the other kid tried not to laugh at the name

"I was adopted into the name and besides where I come from it's a very powerful name" Harry said this made both Draco and Mcgonnigal look up then Draco shrugged and left and Harry soon followed and started following Mcgonnigal around to all the stores but paused before they headed to the bookstore

"My aunt will want to come with us here so how about we take a little break" Harry said and Minerva nodded while leading Harry to the ice cream store while Harry carried his new trunk and both ordered while Harry also ordered for P4 knowing she would find her way there soon enough as they sat down

"You know Harry I've been meaning to ask on your letter we found something strange a double of letters and numbers do you know what they might mean" Minerva asked sliding a napkin over with LTF-1113 scrolled on it

"Oh that it's just a tag I have it should be explained later" Harry said shrugging as Minerva slumped and continued eating Harry knew that sooner or later they would find out but he decided that he would keep it a secret for a bit longer and leave the more diplomatic part to P4 in the ministry as he worked on the school and when he saw P4 heading there way he waved her over and soon enough felt a familiar weight on his back as he carefully lifted his spoon of ice cream a bit higher and saw it disappear into nothing as Scooterloo bit into it while there mother that already been eating some from Harry and as P4 started eating hers Harry told her everything that had happened while she was gone although she didn't do the same that is to the fact that Mcgonagall was listening but Scooterloo filled Harry in on what happened it seemed after the left the Goblins and P4 had gotten along greatly and had signed rather quickly but P4 had really earned their respect when she learned that the Goblin nation was little more than second hand citizens to the Wizards along with many other races and P4 had promised to use her new position as head of Potter house along with the other houses Harry had to help the Goblin nation and the others which had the Goblins in deep gratitude and she had left afterwards although Scooterloo did state that they had passed a human that had sent a dark spark of magic P4's way neither LTF or pony had liked the magic radiating of the human but they ignored it after they warned one of the Goblins on duty about it and left and after they had all cut up and they finished their ice cream they went to the library where Harry got all the books he need and a little bit more while P4 drooling slightly ransacked the place till she had a copy of every book in the place including copies of the ones Harry already had which Harry happily paid for before he snuck of with the books and sent them and his trunk through the mirror which actually expanded to fit and Harry watched as both went to the house they had bought and then they reached the wand shop the owner was strange and seemed to know some secrets although when he pulled out a wand with a unicorn horn inside it P4 almost fainted till he told them that it was freely giving and that 'their' Unicorns regularly shed their horns when they got older but what they had found even more surprising was after he had giving Harry his wand he also gave P4 one of her own which worked flawlessly with her and Harry quickly paid for it and it was only when they walked out that P4 realized there was something in her hand and opening the ball of paper she stared wide eyed at the LTF signing paper with Ollivanders name signed on it and a note

" _Good luck little Princess on getting the rest of the wizarding world to sign"_ this caused both to wonder if the wand shop keeper had either read their mind which they doubted seeing as they didn't feel anything or if he could see the future they decided the second option and continued walking and soon left Diagon alley and after saying goodbye to Mcgonagall who told them that to get on the train they would have to run through the secret entrance that was hidden between platform 9 and 10 then they left Harry hiding his wand on his person along with P4 carrying the mirror and hiding it in her purse to avoid detection and both entered the SCP base and walked through all the way to the SCP-020 and after passing the soldiers they were surprised to see that the politician wasn't there but shrugged and after being searched they were allowed through and went through the portal back to there world where they found everyone waiting

"Well you guys ready to hear what all happened" Harry said as his mother appeared on his shoulder and his sister stopped being invisible then they happily told them everything they had learned

* * *

Well that was that the next chapter will have Harry heading to Hogwarts during his first year but I am also starting to think of an idea I've been having with this character but I won't spoil the idea yet I'm still wondering if I should do it or not if I did there would be two stories of this Harry okay I have decided to go ahead and write the story so go look for LTF heads to the past for LTF Harry's side story will be posted soon haha also i am sorry about the long chapter shesh did not realize I was typing this down for so long


	10. LTF heads to the past

Hey guys I am sorry I forgot to post this and only just now noticed that I hadn't.

There is a you could say side story for this that I am currently working on finishing before I come back to this story the other story is called LTF heads to the past so for more on this story please head there.


	11. Ghost is currently unavailable

"Hello cd here! Your probably confused and wondering where's ghost or who are you if you don't already know me I'm cd ghosts little sister"cd says happily smiling

"Cd ! Get to the point!"Ghost yells annoyed with his hand

"Alright alright any way ghost is currently unavailable for the time being since he got into a workplace accident which currently damaged one of his hands making it where he can't really write anything at the time being but if he wants any small short things up i will gladly write them out for you all and him of course"cd says smiling innocently

"Nope that's not happening" Ghost yelled as he took the phone with his good hand

"Fine anyway I shouldnt stay in here long I have to go wash clothes see ya"cd states walking out the door waving

"K see yah sis" Ghost typed with a single finger it is hard to type with one hand

"And remember everybody keep your work area clean or else end up with a busted arm" Ghost stated raising his right hand which was covered in gauze from the wrist up

"And I'm right handed to" Ghost stated scowling

"Sorry guys"

Also sorry about how this originally turned out


End file.
